


Canine Christmas

by AXEe



Series: Hearts Within Our Paws [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chirstmas, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sequel to "Canine Conspiracy".  Enjoy





	Canine Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadingIsEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/gifts).



> As thanks for the encouragement :=)
> 
> More Karaolsen, General Danvers dog fluff, enjoy :=)

******

Alex shuffled along, nose to the ground, tail up, ears twitching.

Find the scent, find the scent, find the scent.

She sniffed, following the scent trail, where was it?

There! Yes! Astra's scent! Found it! Found it!

She took off at a sprint

Find it! Find it! Find it! Found it! Found it!

Skidding around the corner, she pounced, tackling Astra to the floor, which wasn’t that hard, since Astra had been laying down anyway

The bigger dog grumbled, but did nothing to stop Alex from crawling on top of her, nuzzling into the thick black fur, tail thumping excitedly on the floor, as if she was saying ‘ _Found you!_ ’.

Astra wagged her own tail, as if agreeing with the younger dog, as she nuzzled up to Alex with a contented sigh as she lay back down in front of the Christmas tree.

******

Looking up from the couch at the clatter, Kara put a finger to her lips and pointed. James craned his head back, and smirked, grinning at the sight

“I think my dog’s in love” he whispered

“I think mine is too” Kara agreed

“Problem?” James asked

“Nah”

“Good”

******

Back on the floor, the dogs looked up at the voices, but since they didn’t hear the words ‘food’, ‘treat’, or ‘walk’, they both laid back down, snuggling back up to each other.

It was cold anyway…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
